


twisted lavender

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Boy Nakamoto Yuta, Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, Good Boy Mark Lee (NCT), Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: “You’re my soulmate, man,” Mark says.“Uh, yeah, Markie,” Yuta answers slowly, a soft chuckle falling from even softer lips. “That’s...sorta the whole point of why I brought you here.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 271





	twisted lavender

**Author's Note:**

> the second request i did for hitting 777 followers on twt! here's the prompt for this one:
> 
> "mark and yuta soulmates au where mark is the good school boy and yuta is the bad boy who doesn’t really do anything bad, people just think that of him. but mark thinks he’s not so bad! and yuta knows their soulmates so he’s always looking at mark smirking (u know how smug he usually is) and mark always smiles back! people tel mark to be careful but something feels like home when it comes to yuta so he doesn’t listen (yuta is harmless he comes to figure out)"
> 
> it was a lil difficult to fit all this in 1-1.5k limit i set for myself but i think it turned out rlly cute! i hope everything thinks so too ;; <333

Mark’s always thought soulmates were weird. 

He never bought into the concept, never gave it a chance, shrugged it off and ignored the two twisted stalks of lavender printed on the soft side of his wrist because who the hell was Fate to decide the person he’d fall in love with?

So he supposes it’s only karmic justice that he ends up here now, standing in the empty stairwell leading to the gym basement between classes, staring back at the very same purple flowers outstanding and beautiful just above the dip of Yuta’s smooth waist, the dainty petals just kissing his bottom ribs.

It’s a lot all at once, nearly too much, as things begin to fall into place around him. His head spins, but before he can catch himself on the landing’s rail, a firm but gentle hand is on his bicep to hold him up instead.

“Hey, you okay?” Yuta asks softly, tone genuinely concerned and gaze even more so, and maybe it’s weird but having that attention directed towards him _now,_ in _this_ way, after learning about their celestial status or whatever, sends an electric shiver down Mark’s spine that leaves him positively breathless.

At least he gets some comfort in the fact that Yuta apparently feels it too, his lips falling open around a soft gasp as realization flickers in his eyes.

“Holy fuck,” Mark wheezes, eloquent as ever when faced with a paramount situation. He feels like he’s giving last week’s biology presentation all over again, only this time with an enhanced urgency.

And then he thinks maybe he shouldn’t be comparing a school assignment to making the absolutely life-changing discovery that the boy he’s been crushing on since the beginning of the school year is his fucking _soulmate._

“Holy- Holy fuck,” he repeats helplessly.

Thankfully, Yuta’s got him.

The older boy huffs a breathy laugh at his reaction and guides him with a hand burning on his waist to take a careful seat on the bottom step of the ascending flight, murmuring a soft “here you go, Markie,” as he plops him down.

Mark turns his wrist over to stare at the beautiful brand he was born with while Yuta takes a seat beside him. He traces his gaze over the braided stems and merging petals just as he’s done countless times before and remembers all the nights he sat up late, staring at his mark with a bitter mix of defiance and rebellion, telling himself he’d find his _own_ soulmate, that he didn’t need the universe to do it for him.

But apparently he was outplayed by Fate Herself.

Again, though, he supposes that _is_ what he gets for tampering with Her plan.

All this time, Mark rejected the idea of a soulmate because he didn’t want someone who was _made_ for him. He didn’t want a perfectly sculpted fit. He wanted to figure it out on his own terms, in his own way, and when he thinks about it -

Well, that’s exactly what he’s been doing for the past four months.

Yuta had his attention the moment they met. From the very second they were introduced in English, Yuta stole his breath, and he kept it through class after class; through somehow finding each other’s gaze amidst the bustling lunchtime cafeteria; through locking eyes during soccer games, Yuta the star on the field and Mark the loudest cheerer in the stands; through all the brief looks they shared from opposing sidewalks on their ways home, Mark on his bike and Yuta on his skateboard.

All small glances but glances nonetheless. 

Tiny secret seconds meant between just the two of them.

Really, thinking back on it all now, remembering how Yuta smirked every single time they found each other and how every one of those sly tilts made him feel, Mark realizes he probably should’ve figured all this out sooner.

He especially should’ve known from the first words they exchanged after a month of staring at each other from across the way, because never before had a simple “hello” made Mark’s heart race that fast.

But then Yuta told him he needed an English tutor, told him how no one else could(or would) help him, and Mark decided then he needed to maintain some level of professionalism.

And, yeah, that lasted a whole two sessions before Mark was melting into the absolute comfort Yuta’s presence brought him, a sweet reprieve from all his worries of class and being good enough and, most of all, _Fate._

Whenever he spent time with Yuta, he thought, _take that, I found my person all on my own,_ and, well, he wasn’t completely wrong, just a bit blinded in his defiance.

He huffs a short laugh at himself, and it echoes in the empty stairwell. Beside him, Yuta’s hunched, thoughtful figure startles, and he looks up to meet the older boy’s eyes already on him, big and even more concerned than before.

“Are you-”

“You’re my soulmate, man,” Mark says, and Yuta blinks long, pretty lashes at him, those wide eyes as beautiful as ever. Mark thinks he could get lost in them all over again, just like those countless times they spent in the library over the past few months, when they should’ve been studying but instead brushed pinkies across the table and nudged feet underneath, always teasing a connection but never following through.

He remembers how Yuta would eye his wrist in those times with some sort of emotion he could never read, and thinking about it now it makes his chest tighten with what he’s certain is that exact same feeling. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before, something probably too deep for a high school senior.

Yearning, he thinks it’s called.

“Uh, yeah, Markie,” Yuta answers slowly, a soft chuckle falling from even softer lips. “That’s...sorta the whole point of why I brought you here.”

Mark’s gaze falls for just a split second before flicking back up, and he can see the realization sparkle in Yuta’s eyes.

For that brief moment, time seems to freeze, and just like in the stories and movies that Mark developed such a distaste for growing up, the world melts away as their fingers touch atop the step.

It starts with Yuta’s pinky hooking over Mark’s, and then his hand is an enveloping warmth, and his breath is a ghost on Mark’s lips, and they can’t look away from the depths of each other’s eyes. Mark’s heart probably beats loud enough for the whole campus to hear, but he quickly drowns it out, drowns everything out, by finally closing the chasm that’s been separating them for all this time.

“Be careful around that Nakamoto guy,” Donghyuck warned him once while warily eyeing the white-haired boy from across the busy cafeteria. “He’s bad news, really. Opposites don’t always attract, Mark.”

Mark just hummed around his bite of melon and kept staring on, just to savor the brief second when Yuta would inevitably glance up through his eyelashes to meet his gaze and flash one of those sly, secret smiles.

Now, Yuta tastes like melon, and Mark guesses he should’ve seen that coming too.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon: yuta makes them matching bracelets after they officially start dating :'))
> 
> again, i hope anon and everyone rlly enjoys it !!! <33333
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
